This invention is directed to a hair dryer and in particular to a portable light-weight dryer having a hood portion which may be readily packed within the case of the dryer.
The hair dryer art is old and well developed ranging from salon-type rigid hoods with rigid support arrangements, to portable arrangements having soft hoods of a bonnet or shower cap style wherein a flexible hose provides hot air within the hood to inflate the hood and simultaneously dry the hair.
Canadian Pat. No. 886,641 issued Nov. 23rd, 1971 in the name of W. E. Sparks shows a portable arrangement having a support structure upstanding from the carrying case, and an inverted flower pot style of hood including an annular combination of air channels to support the hood structure with air pressure, when inflated. Canadian Pat. No. 886,640 of even date thereto, by A. E. Simm et al has many constructional characteristics in common with the Sparks arrangement.
Both the aforementioned types of portable hair dryer suffer from drawbacks in the manner of venting the enclosure in the hair drying cycle, and the blower capacity necessary to pressurize the hood for support purposes as well as for effecting the drying function.